Till death do us apart
by Bella286
Summary: Harry aime Hermione. Hermione aime Harry, mais quelque chose de plus fort que l'amour va les empêcher d'être heureux et leur interdire de s'aimer...
1. jusqu'à ce que la mort

Jusqu'a ce que la mort...  
  
... nous reunisse  
  
Genre : romance H/H, drame à la R&J Disclamer : tout un blablabla que personne ne lit. Résumé : Harry et Hermione sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais étrangement, Sirius et leurs professeurs vont s'opposer à ce qu'ils soient ensemble, et vont devoir révéler le lien qui les unit l'un à l'autre et les empêche de pouvoir s'aimer. Donnez-moi votre avis, bon ou mauvais, merci, et bonne lecture !  
  
***  
  
Harry sortit du château, un peu inquiet du trop calme qu'il y régnait. Ses amis n'étaient pas dans leur chambre, et il n'entendait pas un bruit. Il resserra son écharpe et ajusta sa cape d'hiver, car l'épais tapis blanc qui s'était formé la nuit lui indiquait qu'il devait faire très froid. Il continuait de marcher, vers le parc, en guettant le moindre signe de vie de ses amis.  
  
Soudain, il fut sorti de ses pensées par une boule de neige qui vînt le frapper dans le dos, suivi d'éclats de rire. Il se retourna pour voir ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, préparant déjà leur prochaine attaque. Et le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Harry reçu une rafale de boules de neige.  
  
Her : T'es pas assez rapide mon pauvre Harry ! lui cria Hermione.  
  
H : Pas assez rapide hein ? Attends, tu vas voir si je ne suis pas assez rapide ! s'amusa Harry.  
  
Sur ce, il prépara de rapides boules de neige et couru après Hermione qui, le voyant faire, s'était déjà mise à courir vers le château.  
  
Ils se couraient après, tout en rigolant, mais Harry la rattrapa rapidement et l'enlaça pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe, pendant qu'il lui glissait de la neige dans le cou.  
  
Her : Aaah ! C'est pas juste Harry ! protesta Hermione en souriant. T'es plus rapide que moi et . Eh ! C'est froid en plus !  
  
H : C'est normal 'Mione, c'est de la neige !  
  
Mais elle profita de ces quelques secondes d'inattention de sa part pour s'échapper. Une fois de plus, Harry était plus rapide et la rattrapa sans peine. Mais, et probablement dû à un sort lancé par Hermione, ses jambes se figèrent et il trébucha, emportant avec lui sa prisonnière. Il se retrouva allongé de tout son long sur elle, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Harry caressa doucement le visage d'Hermione du bout des doigts, et un frisson lui parcouru tout le corps à ce simple contact.  
  
Ils se regardèrent de nouveau, guettant chez l'autre une réaction quant à la suite, et Hermione pria pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de son c?ur qui s'était soudainement accéléré.  
  
R : Hum hum ! Vous le dîtes si je vous dérange ! lança Ron, un sourire espiègle devant l'embarras de ses amis.  
  
Ce qui était le cas, car à la remarque de Ron, ils se relevèrent aussitôt, aussi gêné l'un que l'autre par la situation.  
  
R : Bon, si on la finissait cette bataille de boules de neige ? proposa Ron.  
  
Her : Euh. commença Hermione en regardant le sol. J'ai un devoir à terminer à la bibliothèque. Désolée, ajouta t-elle avant de partir en courant.  
  
R : Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Ron.  
  
H : Je voudrais bien le savoir, répondit Harry.  
J'espère juste que c'est pas à cause de moi, ajouta t-il dans un murmure.  
  
Hermione haletait. Jamais elle n'avait couru aussi vite, et surtout pour échapper à son meilleur ami.  
  
Son meilleur ami.  
  
Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle frissonnait sous les caresses d'Harry, mais ce n'était pas dû au froid, elle le savait. Elle frissonnait et son c?ur s'était emballé au contact de son corps contre le sien, de ses mains contre son visage, la mettant dans une sorte de malaise, plutôt agréable.  
  
Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi, ou plutôt si, elle savait exactement ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle en avait peur. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle était en train de changer, mais elle avait peur, peur de se l'avouer, peur de gâcher leur amitié, ou tout simplement peur de reconnaître qu'en réalité, elle avait toujours était amoureuse d'Harry, depuis leur première année, depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée.  
***  
  
Hermione entra dans la tour des Griffondors, puis se dirigea dans sa chambre. L'un des avantages d'être préfète, c'est qu'elle pouvait avoir sa propre chambre, sa propre intimité, et avait accès à une salle de bain qui leur était réservée. Elle alluma quelques bougies et vînt s'allonger sur son lit.  
  
Elle ne savait quoi penser, comment agir. Elle était amoureuse de son meilleur ami, mais ne voulait pas gâcher leur amitié, ni même briser ce lien qu'ils s'étaient créé pendant les vacances. En effet, elle lui avait envoyé de nombreuses lettres pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait aucun problème, et à chaque fois, il lui répondait et la rassurait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, et voulait avant tout la protéger.  
  
Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte de sa chambre, ce qu'il l'étonnait un peu.  
  
H : Hermione, c'est moi, Harry ! Est-ce que je peux entrer, je sais que tu es là.  
  
Hermione hésita quelques secondes, puis se précipita sur la porte pour lui ouvrir.  
  
Her : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda t-elle, surprise.  
  
H : Tu n'étais pas sensée être à la bibliothèque ? lui répondit-il en souriant.  
  
Her : Euh.. si, mais je devais passer prendre quelques affaires avant, se rattrapa Hermione.  
  
H : Ouais, répondit-il, très peu convaincu.  
  
Her : . Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venu ici pour vérifier ce que je faisais, si ?  
  
H : Non, bien sûr, je voulais juste. je voulais te parler à propos de tout à l'heure.  
  
Her : De. de tout à l'heure, répéta Hermione, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
  
H : Oui, et je . je voudrais m'excuser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, ajouta t-il en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il faisait.  
  
Her : Oh mais. c'est pas grave tu sais. fit -elle, un peu déçue.  
  
H : Tu es sûre ? je veux dire. je voudrais pas gâcher notre amitié.  
  
Her : C'est bon Harry, je t'assure ! c'est déjà oublié.  
  
Machinalement, elle était retournée à la porte et l'avait ouverte.  
  
Her : Bon, c'est pas que je veuille me débarrasser de toi, mais j'ai plein de travail à faire, et donc.  
  
H : Je comprends, à ce soir alors.  
  
Puis il fit demi-tour et sortit de la chambre. Hermione ferma aussitôt la porte et dès qu'elle l'entendit faire quelques pas, elle se jeta sur son lit en sanglotant, regrettant déjà de ne pas lui avoir avouer qu'elle l'aimait, bien qu'elle s'était juré le contraire, et surtout de lui avoir mentit en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, que c'était oublié. Soudain, elle sursauta en entendant frapper à nouveau. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et alla ouvrir la porte.  
  
H : J'en ai marre de tout ça !  
  
Her : De tout ça quoi Harry ? demanda t-elle, ne comprenant rien.  
  
H : De tout ça, de notre attitude 'Mione. On ne joue pas, on ne joue plus. Je ne veux pas faire un pas en avant avec toi puis en faire deux en arrière. Je suis désolé mais je ne regrette pas du tout ce que j'ai fais ! J'en avais très envie, depuis longtemps, et si Ron n'était pas arrivé, je t'aurais même embrassée !  
  
Hermione ne disait rien, mais intérieurement, elle était très heureuse de l'entendre dire cela.  
  
H : . Maintenant, continua Harry, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, mais ça m'est égal. J'y suis pour rien, et je m'en veux d'être autant attiré par toi, car je sais que ça te mettrait en danger, mais j'y suis pour rien, c'est plus fort que moi. Tu sais tout maintenant.  
  
Puis il se dirigea vers la porte pour repartir, n'écoutant même pas ce qu'elle pourrait répondre. Mais au moment d'attraper la poignée, elle lui retint le bras en posant sa main dessus.  
  
Her : Attends. lui murmura t-elle.  
  
Il s'arrêta net, attendit quelques secondes puis elle le força à se retourner. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis elle l'embrassa, d'un baiser passionné qu'elle refoulait depuis si longtemps.  
  
A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, leur front appuyé l'un contre l'autre, se scrutant du regard, attendant une réaction de l'autre. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Harry qui prit l'initiative du second baiser. Il captura ses lèvres, jouant avec, et passa son bras autours de sa taille, la rapprochant de son corps, et elle enroula ses bras autours de son cou.  
  
Il avançait, toujours en l'embrassant et s'approchant dangereusement du lit d'Hermione, où il l'allongea délicatement. Rien ne se passerait ce soir là, mais il voulait être près d'elle, pouvoir la toucher, la caresser, et la sentir près de lui. Il lui prie le visage entre ses mains et se recula légèrement, de manière à pouvoir l'admirer tout en gardant le contact, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes. Il caressa son visage, comme il l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt, dessinant le contour de ses lèvres avec son pouce, puis il l'embrassa de nouveau.  
  
De son côté, Hermione se laissait faire, sachant qu'ils n'iraient pas plus loin ce soir. Elle répondait à ses baisers avec fièvre, puis le laissa lui prendre ses mains et les plaquer de chaque côté de sa tête, tout en croisant leurs doigts. Il l'aimait, il en était plus que sûr maintenant. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien qu'à ce moment là, aussi heureux et aussi sûr de lui.  
  
H : Je t'aime. lui murmura t-il entre deux baisers.  
  
Mais elle s'arrêta net, le regarda une seconde, puis un large sourire fendit son visage, rosi par la proximité de leur corps et de l'effet que cela avait sur elle.  
  
Her : Je t'aime. lui murmura t-elle à son tour, avant de capturer ses lèvres de nouveau.  
  
Ils étaient restés là, à s'embrasser pendant plusieurs heures, oubliant d'aller dîner. Heureusement, ils étaient en vacances, parce que sinon, ils auraient manqué pas mal de cours, mais ils s'en moquaient. Le soir était arrivé, très vite, et il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Harry se sépara d'Hermione à regret, et se leva pour aller dans son dortoir, mais de nouveau, elle le retînt par le bras.  
  
Her : Reste avec moi.  
  
Son ton était plus suppliant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais ça lui était égal.  
  
Her : S'il te plait. reste avec moi. cette nuit.  
  
H : Si tu insistes. je vois pas comment je pourrais te refuser quoique ce soir, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit, et en l'embrassant.  
  
Elle se changea rapidement et enfila un pyjama, puis vint se glisser sous les couvertures. Harry, lui, avait gardé sa chemise et avait juste retiré son pantalon pour dormir. Elle lui fit signe de venir près d'elle, et il se glissa aussi sous les couvertures, pendant qu'elle se collait contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse et sa jambe entre les siennes. Epuisée, elle s'endormit presque aussitôt, suivi par Harry.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla un peu plus tôt qu'Hermione et en profita pour la contempla. Il la trouvait vraiment belle, avec son visage d'ange et ses cheveux bouclés qui lui retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.  
  
Her : Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça me met mal à l'aise. souffla Hermione en se réveillant.  
  
H : Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu es si. c'est moi qui t'ai réveillée ?  
  
Her : Non, c'est pas toi, je me réveille toujours à cette heure là.  
Bonjours quand même, ajouta t-elle en l'embrassant.  
  
H : Tu sais à quel point j'aimerais rester là avec toi, mais sauf erreur, notre préfète adorée doit aller réveiller tout ce p'tit monde, et je dois aller envoyer une lettre à Sirius. Et ensuite, j'ai un entraînement de quidditch.  
  
Après un léger grognement qui montrait son mécontentement de devoir sortir du lit, Hermione s'habilla rapidement, et après un dernier baiser, elle sortit de sa chambre, bientôt suivi par Harry. Il se dirigea rapidement vers son dortoir, sans trop faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller personne, puis redescendit les escaliers, tout doucement.  
  
R : C'est moi ou tu es habillé exactement comme hier ? fit une voix derrière lui qui le fit sursauter. Et c'est moi, ou tu viens de sortir de la chambre de Miss Granger, notre préfète ? ajouta t-il en appuyant sur le « préfète ».  
  
H : Ron ! le coupa Harry. On t'a jamais dit qu'il était impoli d'espionner les gens ?  
  
R : Je n'espionnais pas, j'observais, c'est différent.  
  
H : Ah ouais ? Et, tu observais quoi dis-moi ? l'interrogea Harry en souriant.  
  
R : Je ne t'ai pas entendu te coucher hier soir.  
  
H : Et tu en as tout de suite conclut que j'avais passé la nuit avec Hermione, termina Harry.  
  
R : Quoi ? sursauta Ron. Tu as passé la nuit avec Hermione ?  
  
H : Euh. De toute façon, tu ne me croirais pas si je te disais que non !  
  
Puis, devant les yeux ébahis de son ami, il ajouta :  
  
H : . Mais il ne s'est rien passé, rassures-toi. On s'est juste embrassés, et ensuite elle ne voulait pas rester seule cette nuit, alors je suis resté avec elle et on s'est endormi, rien de plus. Bon, faut que je te laisse, je dois aller envoyer un hibou à Sirius, j'te laisse.  
  
Sur ce, Harry était partit assez vite. En réalité, il ne voulait pas devoir raconter sa nuit avec Hermione à Ron. Même s'il ne c'était rien passé, et même si Ron était son meilleur ami, il y avait des choses qu'il souhaitait garder pour lui, des souvenirs, des sentiments, des caresses et baisers échangés. il ne voulait partager cela qu'avec Hermione. Mais il devait quand même prévenir Sirius de ce qu'il se passait, ne serait ce que pour lui donner des nouvelles.  
  
« Cher parrain, Je voulais juste t'écrire une lettre pour te dire que tout allait bien ! Il n'y a eu aucune manifestation de Voldemort, aucun moldu tué depuis des semaines, et même Rogue semble être un peu plus gentil. Mais le plus important de tout, c'est que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens bien, heureux, et sûr de moi. Tu dois te demander ce qui se passe, et je n'ai qu'un nom à te dire, Hermione.  
  
Dès notre première année, j'ai su qu'elle était différente, et qu'elle possédait quelque chose de particulier, une sorte de lien entre nous, sans que je puisse savoir quoi. C'est d'ailleurs ce pressentiment qui m'a poussé à être gentil avec elle, même si elle était un peu trop prétentieuse et sûre d'elle à mon goût, je me sentais proche d'elle, et je voulais la protéger, de tout, la protéger du troll, puis des diverses attaques de Malefoy. J'ai toujours ressenti le besoin de la protéger, de veiller sur elle, de faire attention à ce que rien ne lui arrive.  
  
Et en deuxième année, quand elle a été pétrifiée, j'ai eu tellement peur pour elle. j'ai cru l'avoir perdu et j'avais la sensation de revivre la mort de mes parents. C'était atroce. Mais depuis l'année dernière, ce lien s'est renforcé, et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle petit à petit. Et cet été, nous l'avons passé à nous envoyer des lettres, elle pour s'inquiéter pour moi et moi pour la rassurer.  
  
Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai su que je l'aimais vraiment. Et cet après midi, je l'ai embrassée. J'en avais tellement envie. mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle ressent exactement la même chose que moi. Et je suis vraiment heureux ! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai l'impression de vivre ! Elle est devenue mon oxygène, et je ne peux plus me passer d'elle ! J'aurais jamais cru pouvoir aimer quelqu'un comme je l'aime elle. Je dois te laisser, ton filleul Harry. »  
  
Ps : j'ai oublié de te demander de tes nouvelles ! Comment vas-tu ? Et Buck ? As tu des nouvelles à propos de Petitgrow ? Réponds-moi vite.  
  
Après avoir écrit sa lettre, il l'accrocha à la patte d'Edwige en lui demandant de faire le plus vite possible, puis il lui donna quelques graines.  
  
Quand sa chouette fut partie, Harry se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch, mais il passa tout d'abord dans son dortoir pour récupérer sa tenue, puis il sorti et se dirigea vers l'escalier, quand il fut tirer en arrière.  
  
Avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait, il fut plaquer contre le mur, et dans la surprise, il se laissa faire, puis fut agréablement surpris en sentant le souffle d'Hermione contre sa peau et ses lèvres brûlantes contre les siennes.  
  
Il prie son visage entre ses mains et répondit à son baiser.  
  
Her :Ils sont tous réveillés. murmura Hermione entre deux baisers.  
  
H : Désolé. mon. ange. mais . je. dois. y. aller. je. suis. en . retard, répondit Harry, chaque mot étant entre coupé d'un long baiser. Her : Ce qui veut dire que le quidditch est plus important que moi ? demanda Hermione, mi amusé, mi vexée.  
  
H : Tu sais bien que non ! Mais dans quelques jours nous devrons affronter Serpentard et leur équipe est sans faille. On doit s'entraîner, surtout, et je te le rappelle, je suis leur nouveau capitaine. Et le capitaine ne doit pas être en retard, et encore moins « sécher » l'entraînement pour rester avec sa jolie p'tite amie. Aussi belle soit elle, et bien que la proposition soit plus qu'alléchante, je dois refuser. Désolé.  
  
Her : C'est bon, je comprends, tu peux y aller, fit-elle, un peu déçue.  
  
H : J'y vais. mais n'oublie pas que je t'aime, et que tu es bien plus importante pour moi que n'importe quel sport ou n'importe qui d'autre.  
  
Avant de partir pour de bon, il se retourna et l'embrassa passionnément, ses mains caressant son dos dans de douces caresses, puis il la quitta, pour revenir quelques heures plus tard.  
  
Evidemment, il arriva en retard pour son entraînement, sous l'?il amusé de Ron, leur nouveau gardien, qui se doutait pertinemment de la cause de ce retard. Ils firent quelques exercices, des courses, lâchèrent plusieurs fois le vif d'or et les cognards, puis terminèrent par un match.  
  
C'est complètement épuisés qu'ils rentrèrent dans leur dortoir, après avoir été prendre une douche.  
  
Quand il entra dans leur salle commune, Harry s'aperçu qu'elle était vide, sauf une personne, qui semblait travailler, prés du feu. Harry souria. Tous les autres élèves étaient partis déjeuner, mais seule Hermione était capable de sauter un repas pour travailler. Elle ne l'avait pas aperçu, et il en profiterait pour se venger de la frayeur qu'elle lui avait faîtes le matin. Il s'approcha tout doucement d'elle par derrière, mais fut surpris de l'entendre :  
  
Her : Ca fait dix bonnes minutes que je t'attends. lui lança t-elle sans se retourner.  
  
Harry était sidéré. Comment savait-elle qu'il était ici, alors qu'il avait veillé à ne faire aucun bruit.  
  
H : Comment est ce que tu as su que j'étais là ? lui demanda t-il.  
  
Her : J'en sais rien. c'est comme si je sentais ta présence, ou que tu sois. comme un lien qui nous unis. et ce, bien avant. hier. Je crois que depuis notre première année, je ressens ce lien, sans trop pouvoir l'expliquer.  
  
H : . Un peu comme si tu devais me protéger et veiller sur moi, et te sentir perdu quand je suis pas là, et triste quand il m'arrive quelque chose ? poursuivit-il. Her : Un peu.mais comment.  
  
H : Comment je le sais ? je le sais parce que je ressens exactement la même chose 'Mione. Et comme tu l'as dit, bien avant que je sois amoureux de toi.  
  
Her : Ah parce que tu es amoureux de moi ? plaisanta Hermione en le rejoignant dans le fauteuil où il venait de s'installer.  
  
H : Je crois, en effet, répondit-il en entrant dans son jeu.  
Mais je crois que je devrais vérifier, tu penses pas ? ajouta t-il en  
l'enlaçant tendrement, leur regard se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter,  
et leurs mains se trouvèrent tout naturellement, croisant leurs doigts.  
  
Her : Je crois, en effet que c'est à vérifier, répondit-elle en souriant, avant de l'embrasser, aussi tendrement qu'il l'enlaçait.  
  
Après de longs baisers, il décidèrent d'aller déjeuner, ayant déjà rater le petit déjeuner et leur ventre criant famine.  
  
Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, terminant leur partie de boules de neiges avec Ron, puis jouant tous les trois à divers jeux moldus et sorciers, puis ils finirent la journée Hermione dans les bras d'Harry, et Ron assis dans le fauteuil d'en face, et tous trois parlèrent, de tout et de rien, avant qu'Hermione prétexta être fatiguée pour pouvoir monter dans sa chambre, suivi un peu plus tard d'Harry, ce qui amusa beaucoup Ron, qui décida lui aussi d'aller se coucher, mais pour de vrai.  
  
Cette nuit là, Harry et Hermione la passèrent encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre, échangeant rien de plus que de simples baisers et quelques caresses, puis ils s'endormirent.  
  
Le lendemain matin, pendant le petit déjeuner, le courrier arriva. Hermione reçu son éternel exemplaire de « la gazette des sorciers », Ron une lettre de sa mère lui demandant de ses nouvelles, et Harry reçu une lettre de son parrain, qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir.  
  
« Cher Harry, Je suis très content de savoir que tout semble aller bien pour toi, sans attaque de Voldemort, mais fais bien attention quand même. S'il n'attaque pas, c'est qu'il nous prépare quelque chose de très important, alors ne baisse pas ta garde.  
  
Ensuite, et en ce qui concerne ta relation avec Miss Granger, je suis désolé Harry mais tu ne peux pas et tu ne dois pas sortir avec elle. Je sais que cela peut te paraître étrange alors que je ne l'a connais qu'à peine, mais fait moi confiance, tu ne peux pas l'aimer. Ce lien, dont tu m'as parlé dans ta lettre, ce lien explique pourquoi tu ne dois pas l'aimer, pas de cette façon.  
  
Harry ne prie même pas la peine de lire la suite, il était trop en colère. Comment pouvait-il lui interdire d'aimer Hermione ? De quel droit lui disait-il de ne pas l'aimer, il ne la connaissait même pas ! Il ne voulait pas la quitter, et peut importait ce lien, il aimait Hermione, c'était tout ce qui comptait.  
  
Il prie une dernière fois la lettre, la relue pour voir s'il ne s'était pas trompé, puis la chiffonna et la jeta par terre, sans prendre la peine de répondre à ses deux amis qui lui demandaient ce que son parrain lui disait. Il se leva et partit vers leur tour, sans finir son petit déjeuner.  
  
Quoique ait pu raconter cette lettre, Hermione devait savoir ce qui le mettait dans cet état là. Elle se leva et ramassa la feuille, la lu rapidement, puis eu la même réaction que Harry, et partit en courant.  
  
A suivre..  
  
Voilà, c'est la fin de ce 1er chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! je mettrai la suite et fin d'ici quelques jours, si je reçois des reviews ! Et même si j'en reçois pas, je la mettrait quand même ! j'adore le chantage, mais je ne suis pas sadique au point d'imposer un nombre de reviews ! Masi j'en veux quand même ! ! ! ! Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Gros bisous 


	2. nous réunisse

Jusqu'a ce que la mort...  
  
... nous reunisse  
  
Chapitre 2   
  
Voilà la suite et fin de mon histoire, et j'espère que va vous plaire, même si elle est vraiment bizarre ! Les autres seront plus « normale ». Je sais que mes titres sont assez explicites, stt celui là, mais je suis si prévisible que ça ? C'est pas drôle, vous avez tous deviné ce qui allait se passer ! Bon, j'arrête là et vous souhaite bonne lecture. Reviews.  
  
De son côté, Harry était monté vers la tour des Griffondors, donna le mot de passe à la vieille dame, en alla s'installa dans un des fauteuils de leu salle commune, vide à cette heure-ci. Mais en colère, il ne pouvait pas rester en place et ne cessait de bouger, allant du fauteuil à la cheminée, à la table, puis retourna près de la cheminée, sans entendre la porte d'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrir. Il sentit simplement deux bras s'enrouler autours de sa taille, le calmant instantanément, lui apportant un réconfort et la chaleur du corps d'Hermione pressé contre le sien. Sans s'être retourné, il savait que c'était elle, ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. Doucement, il posa ses mains sur les siennes, puis les pries et se retourna en même temps, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux, brillants autant d'inquiétude que de tendresse, d'amour que de tristesse.  
  
Tu ne vas pas l'écouter Harry ? lui demanda t-elle, sa voix manquant d'assurance.  
  
Bien sûr que non 'Mione, répondit Harry, troublé par sa réaction.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne veut pas que l'on soit ensemble, mais ça m'est égal, je n'ai pas besoin de sa permission pour t'aimer. ajouta t-il, soulagé de la voir enfin sourire.  
  
Elle lui murmura un « je t'aime » mêlé de sanglot puis se pencha vers lui, l'embrassant avec fièvre et enroulant ses bras autours de son cou. Il répondit à son baiser, passant ses bras autours d'elle, la rapprochant de lui, plus près. il voulait la sentir contre lui, sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres contre les siennes et ne plus jamais la quitter. Leur respiration se fit plus haletante, leurs mains tremblantes et se cherchant mutuellement.  
  
Monte avec moi. lui murmura Hermione, suggérant autre chose qu'une révision collective pour leur prochain devoir.  
  
'Mione, on ne doit pas, lui répondit-il sans cesser de l'embrasser.  
  
Et pourquoi ça ? répliqua t-elle en se reculant, brisant instantanément leur contact.  
  
On est trop jeune pour.  
  
Mais si on s'aime, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous en empêcher ! Et moi je t'aime Harry.  
A moins bien sûr que tu ne m'aimes pas, évidemment, enchaîna t-elle, mi-  
sérieuse mi-amusée.  
  
Ne dis pas de bêtise 'Mione. Ca fait deux ans que je suis fou de toi, et que je n'attends qu'une chose, c'est de pouvoir t'embrasser, te serrer dans les bras.  
  
Alors prouve le moi ! lui lança Hermione.  
  
Piqué au vif, Harry s'approcha d'elle et en un mouvement, il la prie dans ses bras et se dirigea vers les escaliers, pendant qu'Hermione s'agrippait comme elle pouvait à son cou, le suppliant de la reposer par terre, car quelqu'un pouvait les surprendre. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » lui avait t- elle demandé en rigolant. « Je te prouve à quel point je t'aime, c'est tout », lui avait-il répondu.  
  
Puis il l'avait conduit dans sa chambre, ouvert la porte puis l'avait refermée, et l'avait déposée sur son lit, délicatement, où il l'avait rejoint après avoir retiré ses chaussures et son pull. Il s'était approché d'elle, et tout en l'embrassant il s'était allongé. Elle s'était redressée puis l'avait attiré plus prés d'elle, s'allongeant sous lui. Ils s'embrassèrent, leurs baisers devenant de plus en plus ardents, passionnés et brûlants, témoignant de tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre.  
  
Progressivement, il l'avait déshabillée, prenant soin de lui ôter chaque bouton de sa chemine et en lui déposant de furtifs baisers sur chaque partie du corps qu'il découvrait. Il aimait l'embrasser, la sentir contre lui et pouvoir la caresser.  
  
Pendant qu'il l'embrassait, elle tentait tant bien que mal de lui enlever sa chemise, mais ne voyant rien, elle avait beaucoup de mal, ce qui amusa beaucoup Harry, qui la retira lui même. Puis il lui avait adressé un dernier regard, lui demandant implicitement, et une fois de plus si elle était vraiment sûre de ce qu'ils allaient faire, et en guise de réponse, elle l'avait embrassé puis l'avait fait pivoter, ce retrouvant sur lui. Elle lui déposa à son tour de légers baisers, brûlants de désir et d'une douceur telle une plume, elle lui en parsemait sur tout le corps, inlassablement.  
  
Ils firent ensemble ce qu'ils désiraient depuis longtemps. Ils s'aimaient, et peu importait leur âge, qu'ils soient trop jeunes ou pas, ils s'aimaient et se sentaient prêts, et rien d'autre ne comptait.  
  
*** Quand il décidèrent de retourner avec les autres, Harry sortit en premier, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, pour ne pas paraître suspect de les voir sortir ensemble de la chambre, et de toute façon, il avait une rapide recherche à faire pour son devoir de métamorphose qu'il devait rendre à la rentrée. Au loin, il entendit une conversation entre deux professeurs, qu'il reconnut comme étant Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall. Il s'approcha tout doucement puis se cacha dans un recoin pour écouter discrètement.  
  
. Albus voyons, je crois que je m'en serais aperçut si quoi que ce soit se passait entre Mr Potter et Miss Granger, non ?  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas, en plus de son parrain, sa relation avec Hermione inquiétait aussi les professeurs. Mais pourquoi. ? Il resta cacher et continua d'écouter.  
  
Minerva, souffla Dumbledore, je ne pense pas qu'éloigner Miss Granger en la nommant préfète soit la meilleure solution. Ils sont amis, et ont toujours été très proche, que cela nous plaise ou non. De plus, je viens de recevoir une lettre de Sirius me disant qu'Harry lui avait expliqué la nature de sa relation avec Miss Granger.  
  
Oh. je vois. Alors c'est si grave que ça ?  
  
Je le crains Minerva, je le crains fort. Je vais devoir parler à Harry, et tout lui révéler. C'est un secret bien trop lourd à porter, et j'aurais du le faire bien avant. On a pris ce risque, les regrets ne servent à rien maintenant.  
  
Mais que se passera t-il s'ils découvraient la vérité avant ? Comment réagiront-ils quand ils sauront que.  
  
Allons Minerva, calmez-vous. je vais parler à Harry dès cette après midi, après le déjeuner, et on verra bien comment ils réagiront.  
  
Harry n'écouta pas la fin de la conversation, et oublia même la recherche qu'il devait effectuer. Il était encore surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. De quel secret parlait-il ? Pourquoi lui non plus ne voulait-il pas qu'il sorte avec Hermione ? Et qu'allait-il lui dire ?  
  
Il repartit vers la tour des Gryffondors, mais préféra ne rien dire à Hermione pour le moment. Il voulait d'abord savoir la nature de ce secret avant de lui en parler. Il entra donc dans la salle, où Hermione était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt. Il alla vers elle, l'embrassa puis s'assit dans un fauteuil, un peu troublé. Ron arriva peu de temps après et tous trois se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, bien qu'Harry ait la tête ailleurs, ce dont Hermione se rendit compte, mais ne lui fit pas remarquer. Peu de temps après, ils se levèrent pour aller déjeuner, Harry étant pressé de connaître ce qui se passait.  
***  
  
Deux heures plus tard, Harry était assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore, qui lui avait demandé de rester quelques minutes avec lui, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie de la grande salle. Le repas s'était déroulé très lentement, comme si même le temps voulait repousser ce moment, qui lui serait probablement difficile à supporter compte tenu de l'expression d'inquiétude qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de son professeur.  
  
Alors ? commença Harry. De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?  
  
De quelque chose de très important Harry. Quelque chose qui aurait du être dévoilé dés votre arrivée à Poudlard, mais que par lâcheté ou par refus de vous faire souffrir d'avantage, ou peut être pour vous protéger, je n'ai voulu vous dire, ni à Miss Granger d'ailleurs.  
  
Venez-en au fait professeur, s'impatienta Harry. Quel est ce secret dont vous tenez tant à me protéger ? Et pourquoi vous non plus vous vous opposer à ce que j'aime Hermione ?  
  
Mais. comment sais-tu tout cela . ?  
  
Je vous ai entendu, ce matin. quand vous discutiez avec le professeur Mc Gonagall. Elle semblait effrayée que l'on découvre la vérité. Mais quelle vérité professeur ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'aimer Hermione ?  
  
Ce n'est pas que tu n'as pas le droit Harry, c'est que tu ne peux pas l'aimer, pas de cette façon en tout cas.  
  
Je ne comprends pas professeur, expliquez-moi.  
  
Ce que j'essaye de te dire Harry, c'est que tu ne peux pas aimer Hermione comme tu pourrais aimer Miss Chang. La relation qui vous lie vous et Miss Granger dépasse l'amour. Ce sont des liens plus forts. des liens du sang.  
  
Des liens du sang ? répéta Harry qui ne comprenait pas.  
  
Il y a quinze ans, tes parents sont venus me voir, me demandant de protéger leurs enfants contre Voldemort. Ton père savait qu'en étant l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor, Voldemort voudrait le tuer, lui et ses enfants.  
  
« Ses enfants ? »  
  
Il m'a demandait de vous protéger, toi et. ta s?ur.  
  
Ma. ma s?ur ? bégaya Harry, mais Dumbledore continua.  
  
Il voulait que je vous garde avec moi, à Poudlard, pour être en sécurité. Mais je lui ai répondu que Voldemort n'avait pas peur de Poudlard, et que la seule solution pour vous protéger, était de vous confier à des familles moldus, et ainsi Voldemort ne connaîtrait pas votre existence. Après hésitation, ton père a finalement fini par accepté, et c'est ainsi que ta s?ur a été confiée à une famille de moldus que tes parents avaient observé, les Granger.  
  
Quoi ? ! ? s'époumona Harry qui commençait à comprendre.  
  
Laisses-moi finir Harry. Donc, comme je te le disais, tes parents ont confié ta s?ur à cette famille, lui demandant juste de lui expliquer quand elle serait en âge de comprendre.  
Malheureusement, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de te confier à une famille  
moldue car leur gardien de secret les avait trahi, et donc Voldemort  
les a attaqué le soir même, et la suite. la suite tu l'as connais.  
  
Si je comprends bien, ce que vous venez de m'expliquer, c'est que.  
  
. C'est que tu ne peux pas aimer Hermione car elle est ta s?ur.  
  
Les liens du sang. répéta Harry, qui comprit ce qui voulait lui expliquer un peu plus tôt.  
  
Soudain, il se sentit en colère. en colère contre Sirius et contre Dumbledore, pour lui avoir caché la vérité, et contre ses parents, pour avoir abandonné sa . sa s?ur. Mais il savait qu'ils avaient du faire le bon choix. Il se leva rapidement, sans prendre la peine de répondre à Dumbledore qui demandait comment il se sentait, mais il l'entendit un peu plus tard lui dire qu'il allait parler à Miss Granger.  
  
Il dévala les escaliers rapidement, en passant devant un groupe d'élèves qu'il regarda à peine, puis se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors, puis entra dans la salle. Il aperçut Ron au fond de la salle, en train de lire une revue, et s'approcha de lui.  
  
*** Dix minutes plus tard, et assis dans des fauteuils un peu éloignés du reste du groupe, Harry essayait d'expliquer à Ron la raison de sa colère, en même temps que la situation, mais Ron avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre, ne voyant pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient être ensemble.  
  
Mais Harry, je ne comprends pas. pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble avec Hermione ? Vous vous aimez, et je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait vous empêcher de.  
  
J'aurais du écouter Sirius, il m'avait prévenu que. le coupa Harry, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
Il t'avait prévenu que quoi ? Il t'avait juste dit que tu ne devais pas sortir avec Hermione, mais sans dire pourquoi. Je ne vois pas ce qui peut justifier que.  
  
C'est justement là le problème Ron, j'aurais du l'écouter ! S'il m'a dit de rester éloigné d'Hermione, sans me dire pourquoi, j'aurais du l'écouter, et lui obéir. Et on aurait pas du aller jusqu'à.  
  
Mais de toute façon, même si Sirius a une bonne raison de t'interdire d'aimer Hermione, je ne vois pas quels liens, comme il le dit, peuvent être plus puissants que l'amour que vous avez l'un pour l'autre.  
  
Les liens du sang. murmura Harry.  
  
Comment ça, les liens du sang ? répéta Ron qui n'avait pas compris.  
  
Les liens du sang ! Ce sont ces liens qui m'empêche d'aimer Hermione.  
  
Mais je vois pas ce que les liens du sang ont à voir là dedans.  
  
Tu ne comprends rien Ron ! s'emporta Harry. J'ai couché avec ma s?ur ! Et le pire c'est que je ne regrette même pas.  
  
Hein ? tu as couché avec. Mais réalisant la fin de la phrase, Ron devînt blême et bafouilla  
Tu. tu veux dire que. qu'Hermione est ta. ta s?ur ? Mais. mais comment  
est ce que. ?  
  
Quand on était petit, commença Harry, mes parents savaient que Voldemort les recherchait pour les tuer, car il savait que mon père était l'héritier de Gryffondor. Ils avaient peur, peur pour eux, mais aussi peur pour leurs enfants. C'est pourquoi ils avaient décidé de nous confier chacun à une famille de moldus, différentes pour que Voldemort ne nous retrouve pas. Ils ont donc décidé de confier Hermione aux Grangers, en leur expliquant de lui dire la vérité quand elle serait prête. Mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps de me trouver une famille car ils se sont fait attaquer par Voldemort le lendemain même, le fameux soir où. où mes parents sont morts. Et c'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais été adopté, et que je n'ai jamais su que j'avais une s?ur.  
J'aurais préféré que Sirius ou Dumbledore me le disent quand ils en ont  
eu l'occasion. Ca m'aurait permis de me sentir moins seul, avec une s?ur,  
et surtout.  
  
. Et surtout, ça t'aurait évité de tomber amoureux de ta propre s?ur, termina Ron qui comprenait enfin où il voulait en venir.  
  
Et maintenant, poursuivit Harry, je ne sais pas du tout comment agir. Dumbledore en en train d'expliquer la situation à Hermione, mais je ne sais pas comment l'on doit agir maintenant. Je veux dire, je l'aime, et ça, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! je l'ai dans le sang, et ça, rien ne pourra jamais changer ça. comment vais-je faire pour vivre à ses côtés, sans l'embrasser, sans. je ne pourrai jamais avoir seulement la tendresse d'un frère pour sa petite s?ur. je ne pourrai jamais la regarder s'amuser, sortir avec des garçons sans être jaloux, et sans en vouloir à mes parents pour l'avoir abandonnée sans m'en parler, et à Sirius pour m'avoir laisser tomber amoureux d'elle sans me dire ce qu'elle représentait pour moi.  
  
Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, car la porte de la salle venait de s'ouvrir rapidement puis se claquer aussitôt, ne laissant place qu'aux pleurs étouffés d'Hermione qui s'était appuyée contre la porte, sans s'apercevoir de la présence de Ron et de « son frère ». Quand elle leva la tête qu'elle maintenait baissée, elle croisa le regard d'Harry, qui avait la même lueur de désespoir et de colère dans les yeux, la même tristesse. Elle le regarda un instant, sans dire un mot, puis elle courut dans sa direction pour se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant.  
  
Pourquoi ? sanglota t-elle en colère. C'est trop injuste. Pourquoi ça nous arrive à nous. ? Pourquoi est ce que l'on n'a pas le droit de s'aimer, d'être ensemble. ? Pourquoi ?  
  
Je suis désolé mon ange. répondit Harry, la vois tremblante de sanglots également refoulés.  
  
Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'en veux à mes. à nos parents de  
t'avoir abandonnée, à Sirius pour m'avoir cacher que tu étais ma s?ur. à  
Dumbledore. j'avais confiance en eux et ils m'ont trahi ! Ils auraient du  
nous dire la vérité dès le début, et ça m'aurait peut être empêché de  
tomber amoureux de toi. Je les déteste, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel  
point.  
  
Pendant qu'il lui parlait, elle restait blottis contre son épaule, à pleurer et à maudire la terre entière pour aimer à ce point Harry. Jamais, et elle le savait, elle ne pourrait le regarder comme son grand frère, un peu trop protecteur. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir aimer quelqu'un aussi fort qu'elle pouvait l'aimer. Elle pleurait. ils pleuraient tous les deux, et pendant qu'il essayait de la consoler, il lui caressait doucement les cheveux et le visage, en lui déposant de légers baisers sur le front, sachant qu'à partir de maintenant, ce seraient les seuls baisers qu'il lui serait accordé de lui donner.  
  
Epuisée par les évènements, elle s'endormit quelques instants plus tard, et Harry la pris tout doucement dans ses bras pour la conduire dans sa chambre. Il la déposa sur son lit, lui retira sa robe, la laissant en chemise et en jupe, et lui déposa sa propre robe sur le dos, en guise de couverture, puis alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, l'observant, et veillant ce qu'elle ait un sommeil calme. Mais encore bouleversé par les événements, il s'endormit également.  
  
Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par de douces caresses contre sa peau. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, c'était pour plonger dans ceux d'Hermione, encore gonflés par les larmes qu'elle avait versées. Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front et vînt se blottir dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre son épaule et jouant avec sa main.  
  
Comment on va faire Harry ? lui demanda t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.  
  
1. J'en sais rien 'Mione.répondit Harry, sa tête appuyé sur celle  
d'Hermione. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que jamais je ne pourrai t'aimer  
comme une petite s?ur. pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu, et pas en sachant  
tout ce que j'ai perdu.  
C'est pas possible Hermione, tu ne peux pas être ma s?ur, je  
t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça, et sincèrement, je ne sais pas comment je  
vais pouvoir tenir.  
  
Moi j'ai une solution. hésita t-elle.  
  
Quel genre de solution ? demanda Harry, un peu surpris. Accorde-moi une nuit, une dernière nuit Harry le supplia Hermione en se redressant et en passant une jambe de chaque côté d'Harry. . on a toujours vécu sans se connaître, et il y a cinq ans, je t'ai rencontré, et j'ai su que quelque chose nous lirait, à jamais, jusqu'à la mort.  
  
Etrangement, Harry se doutait de la solution qu'elle avait trouvée, mais ne put se résilier à ce que ce soit elle qui arrive à une solution aussi. radicale.  
  
. et depuis cette année, j'ai su que j'étais amoureuse de toi, même si au fond de moi, je l'étais depuis notre première année. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on s'est aimé sans savoir qu'on était frère et soeur, et même en le sachant, cela ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer, de vouloir t'embrasser, et de vouloir faire l'amour avec toi. Je sais que ça peut te paraître étrange, mais je ne veux pas être ta s?ur Harry. pas seulement.  
  
Avant, on était heureux, et cela ne nous dérangeait pas de nous  
embrasser. « je suis ta s?ur ». ce ne sont que des mots Harry. Des mots  
avoués il y a quelques heures, mais de simples mots, alors que nos  
sentiments sont plus forts, plus anciens, et sont gravés dans notre  
c?ur. de simples mots ne peuvent effacer tout ce que l'on a vécu, et ne  
peuvent pas dicter tout ce que l'on fera, c'est ainsi. Si on ne nous  
avait rien dit, on aurait continué de s'embrasser, de s'aimer, et  
maintenant, on nous l'interdit. Je ne vois pas ce qui a changé depuis  
hier. je t'aime, c'est aussi simple. C'est pour ça que je te demande une  
nuit, une dernière nuit dans tes bras et après.  
  
Elle se leva et lui tendit une feuille, qu'il prie avec hésitation avant de lire. Mais Hermione, commença t-il, c'est un sortilège.  
  
. de mort, je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas une mort douloureuse, comme l'avada kedavra.  
C'est une mort douce, sans regret, sans douleur. On s'endort, et c'est tout.  
  
Mais comment veux-tu que je te laisse faire ça 'Mione ? J'y ai pensé, je te l'accorde, mais je n'ai fait qu'y penser, alors que toi. je ne peux que le faire avec toi.  
De toute façon, jamais je ne pourrais supporter de te perdre. Et bien que  
ce soit une solution « extrême », c'est la seule qui me vient à l'esprit.  
regretta aussitôt Harry.  
  
Alors c'est décidé, conclua Hermione. Et même si cela ne met aussi mal à l'aise que toi, je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Je t'aime Harry. souffla t- elle avant de l'embrasser.  
  
Hermione. on n'a pas le droit de.  
  
Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il ne voulait qu'embrasser Hermione, et se moquait des conséquences. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser puis descendirent dîner. Quand il entrèrent dans la salle, tous les regards se rivèrent sur eux, mêlés de compassion et de tristesse. Même les Serpentards ne trouvaient rien à répliquer, tellement la situation était étrange. Apparemment, tout le monde est au courant. souffla Harry à Hermione.  
  
Ca m'est égal, lui répondit-elle aussitôt en lui prenant la main.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers leur table, sans adresser le moindre regard à Dumbledore, ni même aux autres professeurs ou à ses amis. Le dîner se passa dans le calme, mais le c?ur n'y était pas. En sortant de la salle, après dîner, Hermione et Harry sortirent, toujours main dans la main, mais Harry adressa cependant un dernier regard vers Dumbledore, un regard plein de colère et de ranc?ur envers lui.  
  
Ils montèrent dans leur tour, jetèrent un dernier regard à leurs amis qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, puis doucement ils montèrent l'escalier et longèrent le couloir qui les menait à la chambre d'Hermione. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, suivi de près par Harry, qui referma la porte.  
  
'Mione, tu es sûre que c'est la meilleure solution ? demanda Harry, un peu inquiet.  
  
La meilleure, je sais pas, mais c'est la seule que j'ai trouvée et la plus simple. Je veux simplement être libre de t'aimer, mais je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi.  
A moins bien sûr que tu ne préfères accepter et venir me border tous les  
soirs comme un grand frère, et jouer les protecteurs quand un garçon  
s'approchera un peu trop près de moi. Et en parlant de garçon, comment  
réagiras-tu quand l'un d'entre eux m'embrassera, me caressera, me  
déposera pleins de baisers sur tout le corps et me fera l'amour, alors  
que tu devras rester bien sagement à m'attendre ? c'est un supplice que  
ni toi ni moi ne voulons endurer, je me trompe ?  
  
En disant tout cela, Hermione avait retiré sa robe et s'était rapprochée d'Harry, joignant le geste à la parole quand elle lui exposait ses arguments, tout en lui retirant doucement sa robe et en lui défaisant sa chemise, bouton par bouton.  
  
Alors, continua t-elle, que comptes-tu faire maintenant, grand frère ?  
  
Mais il ne répondit pas à sa question, qui avait réveillé en lui les sentiments qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de refreiner depuis la veille. Il lui prie le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa d'un baiser passionné, qui la surpris autant que lui. Il la regarda un instant, puis comprenant ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, il l'embrassa avec plus de fièvre et de désir qu'auparavant. Il se recula presque aussitôt, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.. Il posa ses mains sur son visage, sur son front, puis lui murmura doucement :  
  
Tu es brûlante 'Mione. qu'est ce qui ne vas pas. ?  
  
Qui s'inquiète, mon frère ou mon petit ami, lui répliqua t-elle aussitôt, légèrement provocante, ce qui troubla Harry.  
  
Je suis sérieux 'Mione. répondit Harry, lui prenant les bras pendant qu'elle continuait de l'embrasser.  
  
Je. je ne sais pas, murmura t-elle doucement, changeant radicalement de ton. Je t'aime Harry, et c'est ça qui me rend malade.  
Embrasse-moi, le supplia t-elle en plaçant ses mains contre son visage.  
  
Il n'insista pas et l'embrassa, se levant et passant un bras dans son dos et l'autre derrière ses genoux, il la prit dans ses bras sans cesser de l'embrasser, puis la déposa sur son lit ou il entreprit de lui retirer sa chemise, en prenant bien soin de retirer chaque bouton, puis quand il lui ôta, il la contempla un instant, sachant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.  
  
Je t'aime Hermione. lui murmura t-il dans un souffle.  
Tu as raison. ce ne sont que des mots.  
  
Il continua de l'embrasser, inlassablement, tout en lui caressant le ventre, le visage et en attrapant ses mains, jouant avec, et croisant leurs doigts. Il se sentait si bien avec elle que pour rien au monde il n'accepterait de n'être que son frère. Il l'aimait, bien plus qu'il ne se croyait capable de pouvoir aimer un jour, et il ne voulait plus jamais la quitter. Il voulait profiter de ce moment, leur moment, les derniers instants qu'il leur restait à vivre. ils voulaient les passer tous les deux, rien que tous les deux.  
  
Le lendemain, matin, Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle posa son bras à la place du lit mais fut surprise de la trouver vide. Elle se redressa rapidement, légèrement tendue, entraînant le drap avec elle pour cacher sa nudité, puis se calma aussitôt quand elle l'aperçut assis dans le fauteuil, à l'observer, souriant de la réaction de son amie.  
  
Ne me refais plus jamais ça Harry !  
  
Je n'en aurais plus jamais l'occasion, répliqua t-il aussitôt, jetant un froid entre eux qu'il ne souhait pas.  
Euh. ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, excuse-moi 'Mione, je ne  
voulais pas te faire de mal .  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, lui répondit-elle doucement. Mon mal, je me le fais toute seule, en m'entêtant à vouloir être près de toi, à t'avoir demandé cette dernière nuit alors que le réveil en est que plus difficile.  
  
'Mione, j'ai voulu passer cette nuit avec toi autant que toi, lui murmura t- il en la berçant dans ses bras, après l'avoir rejoint. Peut être même plus, ajouta t-il, ce qui la fit sourire. Je savais exactement que le réveil serait plus dur, et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Mais je ne veux pas mourir en culpabilisant. Je t'aime, et peut être que j'aurais du me sentir mal à l'idée de passer cette nuit avec toi, mais je ne peux pas..  
Je n'arrive pas à culpabiliser de vouloir être avec toi, et d'être  
heureux. Et puis de toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant,  
tout sera bientôt terminé.  
  
Elle se redressa, le regarda de manière presque troublante puis lui déposa un doux baiser amer. Elle se leva, prie la feuille et les potions qui l'accompagnaient et revînt s'asseoir prés d'Harry. Elle lui tendit une potion qu'il prit sans la quitter du regard et s'allongea, Hermione se blottissant dans ses bras.  
  
« Je t'aime » fut les derniers mots qu'ils prononcèrent, joignant le geste à la parole, avant de réciter les quelques mots qui leurs seraient fatales, puis burent leur potion, d'une traite et sans hésiter car connaissant les enjeux. Ils fermèrent leurs yeux et s'endormirent, calmes et sereins, dans les bras de la seule personne capable de les aimer et de les chérir qui pouvaient le faire.  
  
*** FIN ***  
  
Voilà, ma fic est terminée ! c'est pas la plus joyeuse, mais c'est une que j'aime bien. C'est aussi ma fic la plus bizarre, je vous l'accorde. Je vais mettre progressivement mes autres fics, et j'espère avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt ! En tout cas, c'est pas parce cette histoire est terminée que faut pas m'envoyer de reviews ! Alors « GO » ! Bisous  
  
Aussi, je voulais remercier les 5 courageuse qui m'ont donné leur avis ! Merci bcp Lili La tigresse, Kaima, Surimé, lyra.b et Hermione black, merci de vos chtit mail, ca m'a fait super plaisir ! Et pour te répondre Lili la Tigresse, oui, j'ai dja publié mes fics sur francofanfic, mais je vois pas trop en quoi tu m'a démasquée ! En tout cas, pour mon lien vous avez tous deviné, mais bon, c'est pas grave. 


End file.
